Your The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara talks Gil into attending a 70's Retro Party. There he finds out something that shocks him. He also has a surprise for Sara. Rated M, if sex in a story is not your thing then you better pass this one by. If not enjoy. I had fun doing this one.


"Please," Sara begged him, her brown eyes so sad looking he was having a hard time telling her no. "Please lets go," she asked again.

Gil sat and looked at her. "You were just a little one in the 70's why would you want to go to a 70's Retro Party."

Sara crossed her arms and turned her back to him, she was trying to pretend she was upset with him.

"Everyone else is going," she said with a pout in her voice.

Gil laughed, "If everyone else jumped off a bridge would you?" Sara turned to him, she was upset with that remark, "That is something my father would say not my lover. Which one would you rather be?"

Gil pulled her to him, "I doubt last night was something a father would do to his daughter." With that she had to smile.

"That's better," he said, "Ok I will go but I am not wearing a silly disco suit and I am defiantly NOT disco dancing."

She hugged him, "Nick said he would do that, they will be playing slow dance music too."

Then she looked at him, "I guess I deserve the 'jump off the bridge' remark."

Gil smiled, "I am an old man but not old enough to be your father."

"Darling you know I don't think of your age. You are my love," she said to him. "I know," he told her. Truth be told it was Gil who worried about the age thing, it never bothered Sara.

"Let's get to bed, I have some shopping to do tomorrow," Sara said.

Gil sat and looked at her, "I doubt this "old" man can get off the couch."

"Can't get off the couch?" Sara said. "Nope," he said, "I may just have to stay here."

Sara seductively unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it to one side at a time so that her breast was exposed. Gil could not take his eyes off them, she knew how much he enjoyed the taste and feel of her nipples.

"Then I guess that means you are to old for these too," she said. "And I am so horny tonight." She let her hand run across her nipple, it hardened right away.

Gil's manhood was already starting to respond, the budge in his trousers proof of that.

He stood and reached for her, she snickered and took off for the bedroom, Gil right behind her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "You play dirty."

"You know you love it," she said as she finished undressing.

Gil undressed and lay next to her, his lips found hers while his hands found other parts of her body.

She emitted soft moans of approval as he found her button and tenderly massaged it.

He moved to her breasts, he pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked it. Sara smiled as she remembered him once saying he could stay there forever.

Without moving from her nipples he put a finger in her opening and massaged her spot.

Those soft moans were turning to screams of passion. He quickly moved between her legs, sucking at her button, she lift her hips and pulled him closer to her, her body quivered as shocks of pure pleasure shot throughout it.

She spent her juices, hungrily he lapped them, he had told her a nectar as sweet as that was should never be let them go to waist.

He slowly kissed his way back to her lips, when he found them he entered her. He could still feel her body trembling as he moved inside her.

He planted tiny kisses on her face as he controlled his movements.

Sara was nearing a second climax, she grabbed the head of the bed and raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

Once more she was panting instead of breathing, her mouth felt as dry as the desert.

Once more screams of pleasure escaped her as she spent her juices. The feel of her hot wet juices along with the quivering of her tunnel around his manhood was more then he could take, one last inward thrust and he called her name as he released himself.

Sweat poured from them both, neither had the strength to move. He lay atop her, his head on her chest as she kissed the top of his head.

They lay that way until enough strength returned to him to move. He moved from atop her as she immediately cuddled close to him - her comfy spot she called it. Sleep found them quickly.

The next day Sara and Catherine went shopping. "How did you ever talk him into going?" Catherine asked. Sara just smiled.

"Maybe I don't want to know," Catherine said winking. "No, that was his reward for saying yes," Sara told her.

"Is Warrick coming?" Sara wanted to know. "It took a little persuasion but he said he would come." Sara looked at her, she blushed, they both laughed. "Men!" they said together.

At the house that night Sara told Gil she had bought him an outfit to wear to the party. In the room he looked at it, "You are out of your mind," he told her. "Oh come on, you can't go to a 70's party with out dressing the part," she said.

"Fine," he told her holding up the jeans and shaking his head, "Put I draw the line at the wig." She had gotten him an afro style hair do. "Spoil sport," she said.

They showered and dressed. "I can't change my mind in these jeans let along breath," he said. She smiled at him, "You look sexy."

She had gotten him a pair of bell bottoms, they were skin tight right to the knee where they started to flare out.

She was wearing a pair of hip huggers, they fit her like an extra layer of skin. She had gotten then identical tie dyed t-shirts and leather peace sign belts. Her shirt ended just above her bellybutton.

Gil ran his hands on the area between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans, her bare skin always excited him.

He kissed her. "Damn," he said. "What?" she asked. He looked toward his crouch, a snug budge starting to form.

"MMM, I like that," Sara said caressing it. Gil shook his head, "Let's go before I change my mind."

At the hotel where the party was held Gil took Sara's hand and walked into the room, it was just like her had walked through a time warp and was back in the 70's.

There was a large disco light in the center of the room lighting it with a verity of colors. The rest of the gang was already there.

"Come look at this," Greg said. On one wall was pictures of the crew taken at various times throughout the 70's. Greg being the youngest had mostly baby pictures.

Sara laughed as she seen hers. "I told you you were just a kid during the 70's," Gil said.

"I am not the only one," she said looking at Warrick, Nick, and Sophie's pictures.

"Catherine you were a knockout as a teen," Nick said. "She is not so bad now," Warrick said putting his arm around her.

"Oh look," Sara said, "Gil is so cute." Gil just shivered. "And look at Jim," Annie said. Jim just blushed and walked away.

Catherine grabbed Sara's arm, "I had no idea Gil looked so … hot." Sara smiled, "He dose hide it under those baggie pants he wears.

"That ass," Sophia added, "My god it just makes you want to grab hold of it." That's not the best part," Sara said smiling.

She called Gil he turned and walked to her, "Let's go eat."

As they walked away Sophia just stood there with her mouth open. "If that is not stuffed with a sock it is no wonder Sara said we would not believe her if she told us." They both giggled.

"What are you to laughing about?" Nick said. "Nothing. Let's go eat," Sophia told him taking his hand.

Sophia seen Sara, she just had to know if it was all him. Sophia went running back to Catherine, "I asked." "Well?" Catherine said. "It is all him," Sophia told her. "Oh my god," was all Catherine could say.

"I know,why dose he hide it?" Sophia wondered. "Because no one would believe it," Catherine said. "Believe what?" Warrick asked. They both said "Nothing", blushed and walked away giggling.

All along one wall was tables with all the 70's type snacks. The bar was specializing in 70's drinks also.

"Harvey Wallbanger," Jim said, "I have not had one of those in years. He smiled at Annie and ordered a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri. "I know," he said, "But boy did they taste good."

Gil went over to the table where the music was being played. He was amazed at all the artist SIMON & GARFUNKEL, OLIVIA NEWTON-JOHN, PAUL Mc CARTNEY & WINGS, CHER, THE CARPENTERS, JIM CROCE, BERRY MANILOW, THE Village People, EARTH, WIND & FIRE AEROSMITH, BEATLES CROSBY, STILLS, NASH, DR. HOOK, EAGLES, FLEETWOOD MAC, GRAND FUNK RAILROAD, JOURNEY, MEAT LOAF and THE ROLLING STONES among others.

"Where did you find all these?" Gil asked. The young man playing the music laughed, "Had to download most of them from my computer."

The evening was filled with eating and drinking and dancing. Gil had to admit he was having fun, he just could not figure out why Catherine and Sophia kept looking at him.

He would have to ask Sara later he decided. Everyone laughed when Nick and Warrick started to disco dance to the music.

Jim looked at Gil, "No way" Gil said. Gil took Sara's hand as a slow song started. "I did promise you a dance." Gil held her close as they danced,

_ I've had my share of life's ups and downs_

_ But fate's been kind, the downs have been few_

_ I guess you could say that I've been lucky_

_ Well, I guess you could say that it's all because of you_

_ If anyone should ever write my life story_

_ For whatever reason there might be_

_ Ooo, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory_

_ 'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me_

_ Ah, you're the best thing that ever happened to me_

_ Oh, there have been times when times were hard_

_ But always somehow I made it, I made it through_

_ 'Cause for every moment that I've spent hurting_

_ There was a moment that I spent, ah, just loving you_

_ If anyone should ever write my life story_

_ For whatever reason there might be_

_ Oh, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory_

_ 'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me_

_ Oh, you're the best thing that ever happened to me_

_ I know, you're the best thing, oh, that ever happened to me_

Gil smiled and whispered, "You are you know." Sara kissed him.

Gil slipped his hand into his pocket and took out something. "I want you to have this," he said slipping a diamond ring on her finger.

"I would be honored if you would be my wife." Sara could not speak, tears of joy streamed down her face.

Finally she let out a squeal of joy. "Yes," she said kissing him.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at them, Gil turned ten shades of red, "Sara just agreed to marry me."

Everyone congratulated them.

The party was breaking up, as they were leaving Catherine came up to Gil, "You should wear jeans more often," Sophia agreed.

Gil looked at Sara, "What is it with those two?" Sara whispered something. Gil let his eyes slowly go to his crouch, "Oh shit!" was all he said as his face turned red.

THE END

The Best Thing That Ever Happened to me

Written by Jim Weatherly

barrowed by me.


End file.
